


I made you a bath

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus cannot believe his boyfriend sometimes, Sirius tries really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Fanart of sheafrotherdon's Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox





	I made you a bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> Originally posted at: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/171476252197/i-made-this-for-the-fanfic-abner-of-astlegates


End file.
